


the inferno

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, description of amputation, severed arm au, some pairings if you look for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godwin needed to gather all five Signer marks in one place, but really, he didn't need to go through the trouble of gathering all five <i>Signers</i>. Jack's toll to the city isn't Stardust, it's Yuusei's mark. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. limbo

**Author's Note:**

> This is 800% for my twitter TL. You guys are a true blessing and I'm just really lucky to know ya'll.

The mark is _always_ there and everyone knows what it means — it means that Yuusei is special. And it isn't even that just the mark says that he's special, it's that Yuusei _is_ special and Jack hates it.

Yuusei never lies. Yuusei is _always_ helpful. Yuusei is kind, he's thoughtful, he's quiet and keeps to himself. When someone needs something done, Yuusei will do it. When Martha's oven broke, it was Yuusei who fixed it. When one of the littlest kids wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't say what was wrong it was Yuusei who made them a tiny car out of scrap metal and made her smile. 

The worst part is when Jack storms off — because even Crow, who was Jack's friend first gravitates towards Yuusei before he even sees Jack in a room — it's Yuusei who tracks him down.

"Hey." Yuusei stops about am arm's length away from Jack. Jack hates the way it seems like Yuusei can already tell what he's thinking, that he's already forgiven Jack.

"Go away." Jack says and braces himself, like he would for a fight.

Yuusei offers him his hand instead.

"I'd like to be your friend too."

Jack stares at Yuusei's hand and then his eyes track up to the red mark on his forearm. He doesn't know what it is — some kind of weird arrow, or a mask, maybe. He reaches past Yuusei's hand, so he can wrap his fingers around the mark.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Yuusei doesn't move away, doesn't even flinch when Jack tightens his grip. Tomorrow, there will be a bruise.

"Why would I want to be?"

"I don't know," Yuusei looks down at the ground and to Jack's irritation, the confusion and humility is genuine. "I don't have a lot to offer, but I'd like to be your friend."

So, Jack punches him. It's with his less dominant hand and he hasn't let go of Yuusei's arm yet so it isn't a very hard punch but Yuusei still says _ow!_ But he doesn't move back, just looks at Jack with his eyes wide and mouth dropping into a tiny 'o' of surprise.

"You're right! There's no advantage to being your friend at all!" Jack hits him again. "Everyone thinks you're so special, but —" he hits Yuusei two more times, "You can't even defend yourself!" His fingernails catch on Yuusei's cheek and leave small scratches and it hurts Jack's fingers. His thumb also hurts because he's tucked it into his fist.

"I'm sorry!" Yuusei finally shouts and kicks at Jack. The kick goes wide but still catches the outer edge of Jack's shin and he finally lets go of Yuusei. "I'm not special. I wish people wouldn't think I am. I don't want to lie to them."

"So stop it already!"

"I don't know how!"

They both shout. Jack's face goes red and he keeps his fists raised because he wants to hit Yuusei again. Yuusei keeps looking at Jack, making eye contact and his expression is determined but both of his arms stay firmly at his side.

"Do something about it! Wallowing around just because you think you _can't_ do something is just an excuse useless losers make!" Jack says, finally.

And that's when Yuusei hits him. His right hand snaps forward and makes contact with Jack's cheekbone and it hurts like hell.

"Don't —" Yuusei starts to say and then stops himself. "I'll try harder." He says, instead.

Jack still doesn't think Yuusei is the best thing ever, but at least he isn't entirely hopeless.

(It's only Jack who knows how much Yuusei hates the mark on his arm, because it's Jack who wanted to take a bath and they could only take baths after everyone else was done washing. And it's because Jack was impatient and slammed open the bathroom door after Yuusei said he wasn't done yet. He's the one who found Yuusei crouched over the wooden tub with a wire brush in his hand scrubbing his skin raw above the mark, but no matter how many layers of skin he tore off it was still there, like it was burned into his skin and flesh and probably down to his bones.

He probably shouldn't have still been jealous, but after he kicked Yuusei and took the brush away from him and yelled at him for dirtying their bathtub with such a _stupid_ thing, he still was.)


	2. lust

Jack _feels_ like an awkward teenager. Yuusei reassures him that he looks like the same Jack, just taller. Crow laughs at him and says that his face looks like a horse's and if he grows any taller his legs and arms will get too stretched out and be useless, like overcooked noodles. Jack doesn't believe either of them. There's an itch in his mouth that he can't quite scratch and it turns into a sharp pain and eventually he has to tell Martha because even drinking water makes it hurt. She calls the doctor and the old man gives Jack such a solemn look that he thinks that he's going to be told that he has toxic tooth rot and is going to die.

Instead, he has to get it pulled and he may as well have died. He has to hold his mouth open really wide and even though he held an ice cube to his gum and took a swig of the nasty alcohol to clean the area he can't help but panic when he feels the doctor's hands in his mouth. It hurts when the tooth is touched but hurts even more when the small metal clamp squeezes onto it tightly. Martha holds his hand but that doesn't do any good at all when the tooth gets yanked.

He would have wanted it to be a secret that he screamed and cried but Yuusei and Crow were waiting outside and they heard it all. Jack won't look at either of them for three days and while Crow gives him space, Yuusei doesn't.

Even Yuusei won't say anything about the tooth incident, but he sticks nearby offering his own kind of silent support and it drives Jack up the wall.

It's also Yuusei, though, that says, "It would be different, if the city wasn't broken in half."

"It would be different _in_ the city." Jack adds. He assumes that's what Yuusei means — Neo Domino probably has all kind of fancy dental things. "It would be a lot better."

"Do you wish you lived there?" Jack can tell something else is bothering Yuusei. He's looking away from Jack, worrying a hand over the red mark on his arm.

"Of course I do! We deserve so much more."

"I wish you could too, then." 

Jack's days are counted in how many ways he can desire things, after that. He's suddenly aware of the low quality of their food. Meals that didn't bother him before are too salty from preservatives, too stale, too unpleasant. The bread irritates his gum, where his tooth was pulled, and even the stew Martha makes irritates his stomach. The water tastes too much like copper which tastes too much like the blood and alcohol combination he swallowed and it's disgusting.

In the city, he's sure, it would be better.

The beds they sleep on are hard and they have to share. Crow kicks in his sleep and Yuusei often doesn't sleep, but lays in bed until he thinks the others are sleeping and then slips out of bed. Jack stares at the ceiling angrily when he gets woken up by Yuusei leaving. It's not fair for Yuusei to disturb his sleep like that.

It's even more unfair when Jack sees why Yuusei has been sneaking out at night. He's made a cart, but not just any cart. It has a small motor in it but to conserve fuel the motor only runs when a certain amount of weight is put in the cart. Yuusei shows it off to Martha — humble, as always — and accepts her praise with a mumbled thank you and furious blush.

(Two years later, Jack has the same feeling when Yuusei finishes the first D-Wheel. It was just a stupid motorcycle they saw on the television — that of course, Yuusei had repaired — but secretly Jack had coveted it.)


	3. gluttony

Yuusei takes to wearing long gloves. They cover the unsightly mark and if Jack tries hard enough, he can forget that it's there. It's useful because Yuusei also takes to offering whatever Jack wants.

They fumble through exploring their new teenaged bodies. For a few months, they're almost the same height again but then Jack hits another growth spurt.

Yuusei is shy about kisses but not shy about touching Jack. Jack is far less shy about the kissing because he (likes to) thinks he's better at it than the awkward touching. So they end up kissing a lot. In fairness, Jack kissed the back of his hand plenty of times before he kissed Yuusei. It had to be good, after all.

(They never go much further than kissing or groping and one time Jack finds Crow and Yuusei kissing too and he's pissed. He can't believe he would have to explain that kissing is something you only do with one person, _obviously_ and he's worried Crow might be better at kissing than him.

In another year, he regrets it even more because that's when they meet Kiryuu.)

(In another year, after that one, he regrets it even more because Yuusei figured out that kissing was supposed to be special but Kiryuu was long dead, then.)


	4. greed

The man who stands in the shadow of Jack's throne is someone from the city. It's obvious in his clothes but also the way he stands and speaks. He's never gone hungry, never had to fight to exist, wears his confidence as if he was born with it instead of someone who had to earn it. Jack hates him but also wants to be him because he is so certain that everyone in Satellite can see through him.

"I've come to make an offer." The man says, after introducing himself as Rex Godwin — and with a name like _that_ he's most certainly from the city. "I even came myself, personally."

"And why should I care?" Jack asks, not budging from his throne. He won't stand for a mere stranger. But he also feels anticipation rising in his chest, knows his heart is beating a little faster.

"Ah, well. It's possible that you won't." Godwin agrees. "I'll be upfront with you, you're actually my second choice."

All the anticipation drops out of Jack at the speed of sound and he stands up, furious.

"How _dare_ you come to me then and offer me secondhand — " he didn't know exactly what, "Bullshit!"

"You see, I assumed that the one I was seeking was a friend of yours." Godwin continues, as if he didn't just rouse Jack's ire. "A certain Fudou Yuusei?"

Of course it's Yuusei that Godwin _really_ wants. Jack doesn't know what to say at first — he's hurt and betrayed by Yuusei and Yuusei isn't even there. He's upset that once again, Yuusei is the special one. Also, some part of him doesn't trust Godwin, thinks if Yuusei was the one being made the offer he would either turn it down or do something stupid.

Jack likes to think of himself as a protector.

"What do you want with Yuusei?" He demands.

"He's a very useful person to have relations with," Godwin smiles. "I'd like to invite him to the city."

"So you just want to use him? As if Yuusei would go along with that." Jack snorts. "What's so useful about him?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Godwin's voice drips with mock surprise, even Jack can tell that. "The mark on his arm means that he's chosen. One of the elite who will guide our future."

It sets Jack's teeth on edge. Yuusei can't even direct himself. Without Kiryuu he sits around and does nothing or builds things until he falls asleep in piles of junk. He's utterly useless. If anything, it should be _Jack_ who is chosen. Jack is the one who keeps protecting their territory and Jack is the one who's the better duelist.

"It's just a mark."

"You're right," Godwin agrees. "It's just a mark on his arm, but it's a very important mark. I have to admit, just between you and me and I wish it had been on someone else as well. What the city and Satellite need now is a king, not a pauper."

"Go on." Jack walks down two of the steps on the dias. There are four steps between him and Godwin.

"The city certainly has more resources than Satellite, but it isn't perfect. It too needs a symbol of hope — someone to unite the people under a dream for peace and prosperity. A king."

"But you need Yuusei?" Jack throws his head back and laughs. "You won't find that in him." It feels like betrayal, to talk about Yuusei like that to someone else. It's something Jack might say to Yuusei's face — because it's what Yuusei needed, to be pushed along. And because sometimes Jack didn't know any other way to pull him out of his stupor. A thought keeps forming in Jack's mind though — he can beat Godwin at his own game.

He can get to the city, keep Yuusei safe, be the king that the city _and_ Satellite need. 

"Well, no. I need the mark on his arm."

"The mark on his arm." Jack repeats. He can't have heard correctly. "What do you want me to do? Cut it off?!"

"I wouldn't suggest anything like that," Godwin raises an eyebrow. "I had no idea you were interested in taking Yuusei's place, either. But rest assured, I didn't think you were capable of such an act. It would be enough to convince him to join us in the city."

 _I didn't think you were capable_ falls out of Godwin's mouth and may as well be bullets for as hard as they hit Jack. He strides down the last four steps so he can stand tall and directly in front of Godwin — it's then that he notices that Godwin is actually taller than him.

"I'm more than capable." He snarls.

"There will be only one chance to make it to the City. We'll clear a path for you, two weeks from now at midnight. The first to emerge on the other side will be crowned the king of all he sees."

Jack promises himself that it will be him. He ignores the way that his heart plummets in his chest. 

(Some decisions can't be unmade.)


	5. anger

(Jack hates Godwin. Everything about the man is disgusting. He knows Godwin lies to him and he knows Godwin is using him. It's the only way to the top, though and the one trait that Godwin shares with Yuusei is that he's accepting of Jack's temper. In fact, he invites it.

So when Jack storms in, makes _demands_ , as he should because he's _king_ Godwin smiles, nods along, makes no move to meet those demands but gestures to placate him. A hand on Jack's shoulder, or fingers through his bangs. Occasionally, even, an oddly cold gloved finger to Jack's lips — a condescending shushing gesture but too weirdly intimate for Jack to fight it too much.

He hates Godwin almost as much as he hates himself for making that deal.)


	6. heresy

(The first task jack gives Mikage is that he needs to know if Fudou Yuusei is alive. It takes her three days to find out, even with all of the resources she has at her disposal. He broods and is in an ill temper the entire three days. He defeats every opponent in that time period as quickly as possible and some of the headlines that come out after his duels are less than favorable — the city didn't want a bloody king.

Godwin is the one who delivers the news. He strides into Jack's room unannounced and he carries a manilla envelope with him.

"What you want to know is in here, King." He sets it down on the table but when Jack reaches for it, he catches Jack's hand. "But we have a little matter to discuss, first."

Jack sits through Godwin's lecture on the people of the city and their needs. He pretends to listen when Godwin spouts off how the position of the king needs to be entertaining, give the audience a sublime experience and create hope and positivity.

He waits until Godwin leaves to open the envelope. The picture inside makes him sick, but it does answer his question. Jack folds it up and tucks it into the inside pocket of his riding suit.

He won't forget what price he paid to get where he is.)


	7. violence

Tricking Yuusei is too easy. Jack can't believe that with a simple _I need you_ message, Yuusei arrives, alone, as fast as he can get there — which means on his D-Wheel.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Yuusei asks, immediately.

Jack wishes Yuusei would make it a little more difficult.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuusei. You're always so foolish."

For a moment, Jack considers adding: Come to the city with me. But he knows Yuusei won't. He knows Yuusei will point out that Crow isn't there, that if they were to go to the city it should be the three of them. Yuusei might even be like, let's dig up Kiryuu's body and bring him along too. Maybe we should bring the whole of Satellite with us while we're at it. Jack knows he can't fuck this up, the window of opportunity is too small and the reward is too great to lose.

He holds his right hand out to Yuusei.

Yuusei takes his hand, immediately, no questions asked. "I'm always here for you, Jack." He says. Jack shuts his eyes and counts to three. "Jack?" He ignores the concern in Yuusei's face and the way that Yuusei's hand feels steady and supportive, as always.

He pulls Yuusei closer. Yuusei steps forward, easily crosses the small distance between them and tucks himself against Jack's chest. He thinks, it must be because of the Kiryuu thing, because they haven't stood like that since before Team Satisfaction, when they were just kids and intimacy was new and interesting.

"I need something from you," Jack finally says.

"Anything." Yuusei agrees.

Jack wants to shake him for that response.

"If I asked for your life would you just fucking give it to me?" He yells instead.

"I trust you." Yuusei's absolute belief stabs Jack in the gut. His grip tightens on Yuusei's arm. The weight of the fancy knife Gogwin gave him sits heavy in his pocket. _Cuts throught fabric, cuts through skin and bone easily, consider it a gift, not an encouragement_.

"You shouldn't just trust people so easily." Jack figures it's a good parting gift because Yuusei needs to learn and grow the fuck up. He also says it because he needs to be angry, and he adds, "I'm capable of this."

Yuusei looks confused, "Jack?"

He pulls Yuusei's arm, stretching him out and also steps forward to step on Yuusei's right foot and brace him against his side. He can feel Yuusei inhale sharply, another _Jack?_ that has too much concern for Jack in it and not enough worry. He can't hesitate, he can't hesitate, he can't —

Jack isn't left handed. It's a miscalculation. He pulls the knife out of his pocket and Yuusei can't see it and remains pliant but baffled until the knife is awkwardly angled against the inside of his elbow and then he tries to pull back. But Jack is taller — he's almost always been taller — and heavier and essentially has him pinned.

The knife cuts through the fabric well enough, with just one stroke. But the serrated teeth catch on Yuusei's skin and tear and the line the knife cuts into the flesh isn't clean at all but jagged and sideways.

"Jack — what are you doing? Stop —" Yuusei gasps out, his whole body seems to shiver against Jack's and his free hand tries to reach around Jack for the knife. His arm brushes against the side of Jack's head, bruises against his cheek, but his hand doesn't get anywhere near the knife.

"This is for the future." Jack intones. He can hear the desperation in his own voice and hopes that Yuusei can't hear it. But he must have because for a moment Yuusei stills against him until Jack saws at his arm again. The blade drags through muscle, it should be more difficult, Jack thinks, because he can feel the way the teeth tear and sink further into Yuusei's arm and because there's so much blood. The blood splatters but also gushes and floods over Jack's white coat. His clothes already feel heavy with it.

Yuusei's given up trying to get the knife away from him — there's one brief struggle where his fingers claw at Jack's face. But he's wearing his gloves, they don't even scratch his skin and Yuusei's careful to only aim for the lower half of Jack's face. He isn't trying hard enough.

He would have thought the bone was the hardest part. But with all of Yuusei's weight leaning backwards and Jack pulling forwards on his arm the knife slides right into the crevice of cartilage and once the serrated edge cuts the tendons and ligaments it pops free. Two more strokes of the knife and Yuusei's weight disappears from Jack's back.

Jack can't turn around, he can't look back.

"If you want this back, come and get it." He says, voice shaking. Then he gets on Yuusei's D-wheel and rides to the city. The wind dries the blood on his cheek and neck and makes his clothes stiff. The arm cradled against his chest doesn't lose its body heat until he steps foot in the city and Godwin welcomes him.

(Come with me, to the city.)


	8. fraud

(They chant his name, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack.

The announcer calls him _Our king_.

None of them know the truth. Sometimes, after duels, Jack washes his hands until he can feel the layers of skin slough off in the hot water. It reminds him of Yuusei, it always does.)


	9. treachery

"That's a nice looking D-Wheel that you've built." Jack calls down.

Yuusei looks much the same — same jacket and jeans, boots and t-shirt. But the D-Wheel that he's built is lopsided with a double arm bar on the left and nothing on the right. The steering and card slot are placed closer together than normal and all of the buttons are also on the left side — all to compensate for the missing arm.

"And yet you've done nothing else," Jack continues. "It's a little disappointing."

"Jack." Yuusei says.

That's all. No accusation or declaration to reclaim what Jack stole. The sourness in the back of Jack's throat that boiled uo with Yuusei's appearance in the city turns to anger.

"Let's settle what we started years ago," Jack challenges.

Yuusei revvs his D-Wheel, a resounding answer.


End file.
